


Thunderstruck

by tenebris_spei_angelus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fear, M/M, thunderstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:32:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4709489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenebris_spei_angelus/pseuds/tenebris_spei_angelus





	Thunderstruck

Dean never understood Cas’s fear of thunderstorms. He never tried to figure it out or question it, but as soon as the dark clouds rolled over the horizon, blacking out the sun, he was by Cas’s side.

Sam never understood until one night, when Dean was gone on a hunt in California, the storm raged on and Cas was curled in a ball whimpering into the receiver of his cell. Sam knew Dean was trying his best to comfort the fallen angel.

Cas always knew that the storms reminded him of heaven, a night he was almost too young to remember but one Gabriel had told him about all those millennia ago that made him remember.

A war of his father’s and Lucifer’s words as his father created small and fragile things he loved more than his strong powerful sons. Cas remembers the fear of cowering away and fleeing to earth. He remembers sitting by a beach and the whole horizon was engulfed in dark clouds and crackling lightning as his father’s voice and Lucifer’s voice crashed through the clouds creating thunder.

Castiel always knew his fear. He never chose to divulge, because every time he can hear their argument and Lucifer shouting over the mad crashing of the waves above the storm. “You’re our father! How could you love these things over us?! Your masterpieces, your everything!”

That was the last time Lucifer’s voice before he was cast from heaven.His beloved brother’s strong, emotional voice. The brother that doesn’t exist anymore.

At least not to him. 

That’s why whenever a storm rages overhead, Cas hears a thousand words and a thousand arguments. He curls up in a ball and tries to forget all the things he’s heard.

But when Cas is curled up, whimpering, for the first time since the fall in the bunker, he is surprised at the warm hand on his back, draping him with his favorite blanket and handing him tea.

It’s not until Dean sits down next to him the next time and wraps an arm around him that Cas realizes Dean understands, not fully but he does. So when Dean gets home from a case where someone lost their mother or brother, Cas is waiting with the Star Wars movies and beer.

Sam usually tries to avoid them both and is astonished that at their worst they can stand each other. So it’s no surprise that when a tornado rolls in Cas and Dean are in Cas’s room curled up together, Dean’s arm protectively over Cas, as they both lie; asleep.

It’s even less of a surprise when in the morning they’re staring at each other even more, and holding hands under the table as well as smiling over their food when they think Sam can’t see.


End file.
